One type of optical transceivers has a function to be latched with and released from a host system such as a router, a hub, and so on. Such an optical transceiver provides a housing, a slider, and a bail. The slider, which is assembled in both sides of the housing, slides along the longitudinal direction of the housing and the bail is assembled with the slider. A pivotal motion of the bail may cause the longitudinal slide of the slider, which may release the engagement between the housing with a cage.
A conventional mechanism of the bail and the slider thus described has a feature that the pivotal motion of the bail causes the linear motion of the slider. However, this mechanism has a disadvantage that, until the end of the pivotal motion of the bail, the optical transceiver is unable to be extracted from the cage of the host system. Thus, the conventional optical transceiver has a room to be improved in operability.